


wake up (i'm you)

by Xephonia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: spoilers up to 140
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia
Summary: He has a conversation with himself.





	

It’s finally over, right? He did it with his own power, right? 

Usually, Yuuya would appreciate a hug right now.

He doesn’t appreciate this particular hug.

_But why am I still dreaming?_

It’s dark and Yuuya feels uncomfortable, like there’s too much of him in this place.

Yuuya turns, looks at the person whose cold fingers are stroking his back ever so slightly.

It’s him; Zarc.

It’s Yuuya; Zarc.

It’s Zarc; Yuuya.

It’s Zarc; him.

No matter how it’s worded, it’s all the same, and Zarc won’t stop smiling and wearing his face and smiles have never been this scary.

_Have I always looked like this?_

It’s getting hard to make the distinction between himself and Zarc now.

Because he gave it up.

The one thing that made him different from Zarc; his kindness, his pacifism. 

He let go of it when he reached the limit of kindness; when smiles didn’t work and he felt like beating something up.

At the end of his other option, he let Zarc destroy everything, let Zarc take the blame so he can still pretend they are different people.

But Zarc is Yuuya and Yuuya is Zarc, both in being and in soul, and Zarc won’t let go.

Because Yuuya is lonely, and Zarc is lonely, and being comforted by yourself is better than than not being comforted at all.

“Hey, don’t cry.”

(Yuuya didn’t notice he was crying.)

Yuuya barely chokes out a response, “You… shouldn’t be here. You were sealed, weren’t you?”

“Well, yeah, but I’m you, and you weren’t sealed or anything.” Zarc gets closer ever so slightly, petting Yuuya’s head. “You seem worn out.”

“I did it,” Yuuya inhales sharply. “I wanted them gone.”

Because Yuuya is weak, and Zarc is weak, and if no one to oppose you is left, then no one can tell you you’re weak.

“You did.”

Yuuya sobs. “Do they know?”

Zarc shakes his head. “But you do. And, if I were you, which I am—”

“We… We’re not the same.”

_…Right?_

“Then how do you explain what happened?” Zarc smirks and Yuuya’s delusions barely stand up to him.

“Isn’t that because you took over?”

Zarc laughs. Yuuya hasn’t heard his own laugh in so long; it takes him offguard. 

“You had the power to suppress me at any given moment, even at the very end.” Zarc wipes away Yuuya’s tears, and there’s an unknown gentleness in his touch, hiding the cruelty should be underneath. 

(Should be, because if Zarc isn’t cruel, then who is Zarc? Is Zarc Yuuya? Yuuya can’t continue that thought.)

Zarc goes on, “But you didn’t. You wanted someone else to carry out your sins—”

Yuuya’s eyes widen. “So I could stay me.”

Zarc nods. “Hey, I did that, too, once.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, Odd-Eyes was pretty mad. Said I shouldn’t blame them.” Zarc releases Yuuya from the hug now, but Yuuya doesn’t move from the spot.

“Did you stop?” Yuuya only whispers it.

“Yeah. If I’m not true to myself, who will be?” Zarc ruffles Yuuya’s hair. “That’s something you still have to learn.”

“—Why are you here? Shouldn’t you hate me?” Yuuya swallows. 

“Of course I can’t stand you.” Zarc gives him a lopsided grin. “But you won and I’ll keep asking for rematches. So, you know, you’d better be prepared, because I won’t hesitate if you falter.”

Yuuya hasn’t achieved true victory in forever. He didn’t realize how good it can feel; a victory he has truly earned and worked for.

A victory that wasn’t just given to him, be it by Zarc or his friends, but a victory he’s achieved all on his own.

“—I’ll keep winning, then.” Yuuya’s lips form a tiny smile. “On my own terms.”

“Now we’re talking.” Zarc mirrors Yuuya’s expression. “Well then, see you next time.”

Yuuya isn’t scared of _next time_ anymore—

* * *

Yuuya wakes up.


End file.
